


Winchester Woe– Wait What?

by MarvelsAssbutts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :D, CASTIEL GETS YELLED AT :(((((((((((, M/M, basically Dean is just jealous, but him also gets the kisses MUAH, jealous!Dean, slight angst??, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsAssbutts/pseuds/MarvelsAssbutts
Summary: Why are Castiel and Sam spending so much time together? What are they doing alone during the days? And, more importantly, during the nights? Why isn't Dean involved? And why is it upsetting him so much?





	Winchester Woe– Wait What?

**Author's Note:**

> For Marina!

Deep into his third cup of coffee was where Dean found himself on a Tuesday morning while sitting at the wooden table situated nicely within the walls of the Bunker’s kitchen. He had been awake for only seventeen minutes and most, if not all, of his attention remained solely on the feeling of the hot liquid of his second favorite beverage sliding down his throat and settling comfortably in his stomach. It was a rare moment in the life of a Winchester when there wasn’t a case that needed to be worked or an entire planet that needed to be saved. Dean was determined to enjoy this brief moment of bliss before it was interrupted by another doomsday. He just wished he wasn’t enjoying it alone.

After taking another long sip from his mug, Dean peeked one eye open and looked around the kitchen. It usually didn’t take more than five seconds of him being awake for a certain member of the Bunker’s household to appear and yet Dean, now nineteen minutes into being awake, was still alone. He sat back from the table and twisted around in his chair to take the kitchen in more fully before standing up, coffee mug in hand, and exiting the room to find another sign of life in their underground home. Dean started down the hallway and passed his room before going to the one only a few doors down from it and gently pushing it open. He frowned at the sight of an empty bed and looked around the door to see if the usual occupant was hiding behind it. When he found no one, Dean pulled away and shut the door before moving further into the hall and stopping at another door.

“Sam?” he asked as he knocked and then pushed the door open. Again the room was empty and Dean was starting to get anxious. “Sammy?” he called as he turned away from the room and made his way back down the hall. “Cas?” he hollered as he entered the main room of the Bunker and hastily rounded the corner into the small library when he saw no one sitting at the war table. “Shit,” he hissed and dropped his mug onto the library table as he reached for his phone and hastily pulled it out. His thumb was just about to hit Sam’s number when he heard the sound of the garage door opening and closing followed by the familiar voices of his brother and friend.

When Sam and Castiel came into view, both of them were wearing smiles as they exchanged back and forth conversation and were completely unaware of the fuming Dean standing on the stairs that lead into the library.

“Are you kidding me?!” Dean shouted suddenly and both Castiel and Sam turned their attention to him.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam smiled. “What’s u–”

“Where were you two?! I was worried something happened! Would it have killed you to leave a note or a text or–”

“I left a note on the fridge that said Cas and I were going out.”

“You didn’t leave a note on the–” Dean started to argue back but then stopped.  _ Going out?  _ Dean’s head questioned.  _ Together? Alone?  _

“I swear I did,” Sam said back and then lowered his eyebrows in thought. “Huh…. Maybe I didn’t. Sorry, Dean.” He smiled at Dean again and then looked to Cas. “Guess I was just excited.”

“I would have made a similar mistake,” Castiel comforted with a smile back in Sam’s direction. “Thank you again for inviting me out, Sam,” Castiel continued and Dean couldn’t help the fact that he was starting to feel ignored. “I had a good time.”

“Yeah, me too,” Sam agreed with a bigger smile.

Dean looked back and forth between the two of them, his frown growing deeper and the feeling that he was about to vomit growing stronger.  _ Had a good time doing what?  _ he wondered.

“We should do it again,” Castiel suggested and Sam nodded.

“Sure, man. I’d love to.” He placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and Dean fought the urge to rush over and shove it off. Sam then turned to his brother and gave him another smile before walking out of the main room and heading to one somewhere in the hallway.

Castiel’s attention was brought to Dean then –  _ Gee, how kind of him,  _ Dean’s mind snarled – and he offered him a smile before voicing two ridiculously familiar words. “Hello, Dean.”

“Yeah,” Dean grumbled. “Hi.” Dean didn’t acknowledge Castiel’s sudden frown and instead stepped down from the stairs. “I hope you two didn’t take the Impala.”

“What else were we supposed to use?”

“I don’t know! Any other godforsaken car in there?” he huffed out as he brushed past Castiel. “Now I gotta go make sure Sam didn’t damage anything.”

“Sam drove just fine.”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a snort. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

 

Dean spent the rest of the day in a bad mood and didn’t really want to face why. He kept his eyes mainly glued to his computer screen, hoping for a case to pop up to distract him from the feeling of jealousy that was eating away at his insides. So what Sam and Cas went out without him? Dean did stuff like that all the time with one or the other. Didn’t mean anything. Didn’t mean he liked one or the other any less when he left him behind.

_ Although you do enjoy being alone with one a hell of a lot more. _

Dean ran a hand down his face and pushed out a quiet and drawn out, “Shut up,” before trying to focus back on an article he was reading that was definitely just reporting on a normal heart attack and nothing more. He was wasting his time with this article and he knew it but it was also the only thing doing a decent job from keeping his mind from wandering towards the idea of Sam and Cas tucked away into a corner booth at some nice breakfast spot sharing a plate of pancakes and staring dazedly into one another’s eyes. Maybe Cas’ foot even starts to trail up–

“Okay,” Dean groaned and slammed the computer shut. “I’m done,” he said to no one in particular because he was alone....again. “Get a hold of yourself, Winchester. Even if that was what happened, you don’t care. You’re not allowed to care because you’re the emotionally constipated piece of crap who doesn’t say anything. So shut up, buck up, and try to find a damn case so you can do your damn job.” He let out a heavy sigh and stared at the closed computer before pushing it away and standing up from the table. “Tomorrow.”

 

Over the course of the week, Dean was slowly able to let whatever happened between Sam and Castiel go. The three of them didn’t stray from one another and so Dean’s worry was able to fade away with each passing day. They weren’t acting any differently around each other so there was no need to freak out over something that never happened. Sam and Castiel were still just friends. Not that it would have bothered Dean if they weren’t! It would have just been awkward that’s all. Or, at least, that’s what Dean blamed his past upset on. He had just been concerned about things being awkward. The feeling he had been feeling wasn’t jealousy. He had no reason to be jealous.

“It’s been kinda quiet lately, huh?” Dean asked his brother who was sitting across from him scarfing down a plate of eggs. Dean had never seen him eat so quickly and that included the time when Sam was a growing teenager who was known to down at least three whole boxes of Kraft mac and cheese a day. Five if he was feeling extra hungry. “Think we should be worried about that?”

“Nah,” Sam said around a mouthful of eggs. “Jus’ luggy. Leaf i’ alone.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at his younger brother as he swallowed the last of his eggs. “You know I understood less than half of that, right?”

Sam raised a finger as he downed the remains of his coffee then hastily stood up and grabbed his dirty dishes. “Sorry. Just super hungry,” he laughed. “Cas and I were–” He stopped and looked into Dean’s confused eyes before shaking his head. “Uh, working out last night and I didn't get to eat and replace my,” he gestured vaguely as he set his plate in the sink, “calories.”

_ WHAT?!  _ Dean’s head screamed because he couldn’t believe the amount of bullshit Sam had just served him and expected him to eat and enjoy.

“Ready to go?” a voice asked from the kitchen entryway and Sam looked over his shoulder at Cas with a smile.

“Yeah! Just rinsing my plate and I’ll be good.”

Castiel smiled and nodded then looked over at Dean. “Hell–”

“Whatever,” he groused back and stared down into his mug of coffee.

“Alright, Cas! Let’s go. We’ll see you later, Dean,” Same called over to his brother and out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Sam grab Castiel by the cuff of his trenchcoat in order to pull him away.

Dean couldn’t even muster up the effort to grunt a goodbye back.

 

“So they’re ‘working out’ together now?” Dean asked as he paced back and forth in his bedroom. “That’s good, that’s...that’s  _ fine.  _ They wait until I fall asleep and then go to ‘workout.’ God only knows where though because last I checked there wasn’t an indoor GYM IN HERE!” he screamed in the direction of Sam’s bedroom. He panted heavily and threw his arms in the air. “So they workout at night and then they leave for the day? I guess I’m supposed to just entertain myself? Do the damn house chores, have dinner ready when they get back? Better make sure I have a  _ lot  _ of food prepared because I bet they’re ‘working out’ out there, too! Probably at a motel gym, right?” He bit at his bottom lip as his hands raised to rest on his hips. “Right,” he mumbled and very stubbornly tried to ignore the feelings of betrayal and pain and heartache that were slowly creeping their ways into his system and making his stomach flip over and over in that awful way that was slow and sickening. He fought back the burn in his throat and the lump that accompanied it and he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes so he could blame their pressure for the sudden swelling of tears there and not have to acknowledge the true reason behind their presence. “Good,” he said softly and sniffled,  _ not  _ because he was crying but because his nose was tickling. That’s all. “No, that’s real good,” he mumbled. “Don’t know why I ever thought–” He bit down on his lip again and hung his head. “Suck it up, Dean. You lost, it sucks, you’re used to it. Get over it.” He fell onto his bed and leaned forward to put his head in his hand. “It’s not like you ever stood a chance anyway.”

 

After what felt like years, Dean had found a case. It didn’t seem like anything other than a normal werewolf problem – three victims in south Indiana all with their hearts ripped out – but it was something. And Dean needed  _ something.  _ He left his computer abandoned on the library table and and made his way towards Sam’s bedroom. He had gotten better with ignoring Sam’s outings with Cas but still not good enough for it to not hurt him anymore. Whenever they left, day or night, Dean would stay back and mope, more often than not taking out his aggression in the shooting range and hitting the targets with accuracy that surprised even him. Sam and Castiel were dating and that was just something Dean was going to have to live with. He just wished they would tell him already so he wouldn’t have to continue pretending to be blind to it.

He was only a few steps away from Sam’s bedroom when he heard Castiel’s voice pouring out of the opened door and stopped walking. He wasn’t  _ eavesdropping  _ he was just being considerate of their conversation. Letting them wrap up whatever it was they needed to say before he so rudely interrupted.

“I’ve been enjoying this very much,” Castiel said. “And last night! That was…. Sam that was incredible,” he breathed and Dean could see the smile on his face. The image was clear enough in his mind that he had to lean against the wall beside him to keep from collapsing at the fact that the smile wasn’t for him. “That was my first time ever experiencing something like that, which is weird to say given how many years I’ve been alive.”

Dean heard Sam laugh and shut his eyes. Maybe waiting for this conversation to end was a bad idea.

“Yeah, I kinda get it I think,” Sam said in response. “I kinda hope we’ll be able to do it again sometime soon.”

“I hope for the same thing. Maybe with Dean next time?”

Dean’s eyes flew open and his head turned to stare at the doorway of Sam’s room. He heard Sam sigh and frowned at the sound.

“I just don’t think Dean would be that into it. He’d think it was a waste of time.”

“I know that’s a worry but maybe he’d enjoy it. He’s seemed upset lately and I think this could cheer him up. I mean, how could something like this  _ not  _ cheer you up?”

“Yeah, I guess I see your point. But if he starts yelling about how ‘all this time could’ve been used to find a case,’” Sam grumbled in a  _ horrible  _ impression of Dean, “then I’m putting  _ you  _ in charge of reining him in.”

“Deal.”

_ No!  _ Dean’s head yelled.  _ Not deal! I don’t want to have pity sex with my best friend and my brother!  _ And the implication that this was what he needed only served to anger Dean more. He huffed out a quick breath and made the rest of his way to Sam’s room with heavy steps and a hot head.

“Hey,” he said sharply and nodded to Sam. “Found a case, gear up, let’s go,” he growled out.

“Oh, yeah?” Sam asked. “Where?”

“Indiana, werewolves. Come on.”

Sam nodded and pushed himself off of his bed to start packing his clothes. Meanwhile, Castiel kept his focus on Dean and as much as Dean wanted to enjoy catching the angel’s eyes once again, he couldn’t. Being fucking considerate of their conversation had to go and ruin everything.

“What?” Dean snapped at him when he couldn’t take the staring anymore.

“You’re upset.”

“I’m not upset!”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him and Dean rolled his own in response. “Sam, come on!”

“Why don’t you go pack you own stuff instead of standing there yelling at me?” Sam asked calmly which only aggravated Dean more. He groaned loudly and quickly left the room to head to his own and begrudgingly take Sam’s advice.

“Fucking idiots,” he hissed as he threw his clothes into his duffle bag. “As if I’d ever go for bullshit like that. As if  _ that  _ would make me feel better. ‘Oh, hey, Dean! Here’s just a little taste of what you want, given to you in the most disturbing way. But don’t get too used to it because it’s only a one and done deal! Oh, and you’ll probably get ignored in this situation too!’” He grabbed an Angel Blade from above his bed and wrapped his hand tightly around the handle before punching his fist against his clothes in anger and aggravation and, of course, as a way to beat out the more sensitive emotions before they took over.

“Dean?”

He turned his head in the direction of his doorway and felt relief with a weird mix of pain take over his body at the sight of Castiel. Castiel staring at him like...like  _ that.  _ With so much care and kindness and lo– Dean looked away before he started to feel as fragile as Castiel’s gaze implied he was.

“What do you want?”

Castiel took hesitant steps into Dean’s room before he was standing just a little more than a foot away from Dean’s bed. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine.”

“That phrase doesn’t help your case, Dean.”

Dean released the Angel Blade from his grip and held his arms out from his sides. “I’m  _ fine.  _ Never been better,” he said and let his arms drop. “I found us a case, I get to drive my car, and I get to do some killing. What could be better?”

“Many things in my opinion,” Castiel answered honestly and Dean shook his head before turning his attention back to his bag. “You’ve been avoiding me lately. And Sam.”

“Have I?” Dean asked in a bored voice.

“Like the plague.”

Dean walked past Castiel to pull some more clothes from his dresser.

“Why?” Castiel asked.

“Why what?” Dean snapped back as he continued to dig through his dresser.

“Why have you been avoiding us?”

“I haven’t.”

“Yes, you have.”

“You’re just making shit up in your head.”

“No, I’m  _ not _ ,” Castiel argued, his voice becoming more defensive. “You leave a room as soon as we enter it, you give short answers to every question we ask, you barely venture out of your room when we’re home, and you blow off every extended invitation we make to you to go to dinner or–or to watch a movie or–”

“WELL, CAN YOU BLAME ME?!” Dean roared as he turned away from his dresser to face Castiel. His chest was heaving and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. Whatever expression he was wearing on his face, was not one that Castiel liked because Dean saw him shift just slightly into a more defensive stance but he was still all too aware of the pain that rested behind his eyes. Dean was positive it was the same pain that rested behind his own. “Jus–” He swallowed and snatched a random shirt out of his dresser before pulling his bag over and shoving it in. “Just forget it.”

“Dean–”

“Forget it, Castiel.”

“Fine,” Castiel replied in a soft voice. “Be safe on your hunt.”

Dean didn’t respond and listened to the sound of Castiel’s footsteps retreating from his bedroom and back down the hallway. He let out a shaky sigh and quickly wiped at his eyes before shaking his head and zipping up his bag. Whatever was about to spill over could wait. He had a case to work.

 

Sam fell into the passenger side seat with an exhausted sigh and let his head drop back against the seat as he closed his eyes. “Oh man,” he sighed. “I could sleep for a week after that.”

“Mm,” Dean responded as he picked at the blood that was already starting to dry on his hand. “I’m going to need at least seven showers.”

“Instead of your usual twelve? You’re improving.” Sam smiled at his brother and Dean only glanced quickly in his direction before turning the key in the ignition. “Dean? You okay?”

Dean sighed and looked up to stare at the Impala’s roof hoping it had some answers inscribed on it for how to calm down and think before he reacted violently to an innocent question. “Yes.”

“Alright. I guess it’s my fault for asking the question and giving you an opportunity to lie.”

“Sam–”

“What’s going on? You’ve been weird lately. I’ve noticed it, Cas has noticed it–”

“Oh, yeah and I bet the two of you stay up  _ all night  _ talking about ‘poor Dean and his anger issues.’”

“I mean, not  _ all  _ night.”

“Right,” Dean said with a nod and a bitter smile. “Forget you two had to allot some time to have fun with each other.”

“What?”

“Don’t,” Dean started and raised a hand while shaking his head. “Don’t play dumb with me, alright? Not about this.” He turned his head to stare at Sam who had sat up slightly in his seat and was staring back at Dean with a confused expression that Dean wanted no more than to punch off his face. “I know, okay? I  _ know  _ about you and–and Cas and I….” He lowered his gaze before closing his eyes completely and shaking his head again. “I just want to know why?” he asked in a broken whisper. “Why would you  _ do  _ that to me? When you  _ knew _ , and I know you knew, how I felt! How I  _ still feel _ ! I don’t….” He sighed and turned his body back towards the front of the car before rubbing his forehead with his hand. “You could have at least warned me, Sam. I think I deserved at least that.”

The car was silent and Dean could almost hear Sam putting an argument together in his head. Something he could say to defend himself and make Dean realize that his and Cas’ relationship was something Dean should celebrate and not dread. But Dean didn’t want to hear it. Not now or ever because there was never going to be a time when Dean didn’t dread it. He was going to have to watch the man he was in love with –  _ Wow. In love with.  _ – be in love with someone else. Someone else being his brother. Dean didn’t think it was something he could handle.

“Dean?” Sam asked and Dean let out a long sigh.

“What?” 

“Do you think I’m dating Cas?”

Dean looked over at Sam once again but this time was met with a shiteating grin that he really could have gone without.

“I  _ know  _ you’re dating Cas.”

“Oh, you know! I didn’t realize you knew. When were you planning on telling me?”

“What?”

“I’m just curious! Because I had no idea I was dating Cas and now you’re dropping his bombshell on me! Does Cas know I’m dating him? Because last I checked he still knew how to talk my ear off about  _ your ass _ .”

Ignoring the blush that was definitely creeping its way onto his face, Dean spluttered and gestured towards Sam. “You guys have been going out together for weeks now! Day and night and–” Sam started laughing and Dean glared at him. “Stop it! This isn’t funny!”

“It’s hilarious! Dean,” Sam continued and then laughed some more, his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut, “we were volunteering at an animal shelter, dumbass!”

Dean’s eyes widened and suddenly he found himself gripping the steering wheel as his body started to overflow with panic. He had just confessed, put himself out on the line for what? For an fucking animal shelter? And Sam was laughing about it? This was horrible. This was embarrassing. This was…. This was a trick. It had to be.

“But–But– You– Working out!”

“What?” Sam chuckled.

“You said you two were working out late at night and you said it all weird like you were lying and–”

“Yeah, we were putting together new cages and a separate building for the animals, Dean. I was too exhausted to eat when we got back that night.”

“But…. Cas– No, I heard you two! He said it was his first time experiencing that and–”

“Oh! Yeah, check it out, so last night this dog –  _ beautiful  _ dog, Dean, German Shepard just  _ gorgeous  _ – she gave birth to a litter of pups and Cas was in there all down and dirty helping deliver them! It was kinda disgusting but also so freaking awesome! He was all smiles and laughs and–”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!” Dean screamed and Sam jumped. Dean was panting again, this time in full panic and disbelief. “I thought– Why didn’t you tell me?! Sam, I was going insane!”

“We–Well because! You know, it had been awhile since we found a case and I didn’t want you to get upset that we were spending our time at the shelter instead of looking for the next demon to kill, you know?!”

“Oh my God,” Dean groaned and doubled over to rest his head on the steering wheel. “Oh my  _ God _ !”

“At least  _ now  _ you know! Now you can go back to the Bunker and tell Cas how you feel!”

“Are you crazy?!” Dean yelled as he lifted his head.

“Are  _ you _ ?!”

Dean looked and started to argue back but closed his mouth at the sight of Sam’s wide eyes.

“Dude, you clearly know how you feel, you can’t stand the thought of Cas in a relationship with anyone else, – even if it’s your  _ brother  _ and you should want happiness for your  _ brother  _ – and, I mean, come on! The guy obviously feels the same way about you it’s ridiculous this game has gone on for this long. Just fucking kiss the guy already.”

“Hey!”

“I’m just saying!” Sam defended with raised hands.

Dean stared at Sam a while longer before shifting the car into drive and starting off down the road. They drove in silence for the first forty or so minutes of the ride as Dean tried to work out all of his options for how he was supposed to broach this subject with Castiel. Maybe he shouldn’t. But he also definitely  _ should.  _ Why was this so damn complicated and yet the thing that made the most sense in his life right now?

“I yelled at him before we left,” Dean mumbled and Sam sighed.

“Yeah, I know.”

“What if he doesn’t…. I mean, I yelled at him.”

“Yeah, and it wasn’t the first time and I doubt it’ll be the last. And besides, he’s yelled at you too. Doesn’t make you love him any less, does it?”

“No.”

“Well, there ya go. You’ll be fine, Dean. Just…. Just go with your gut, tell him how you feel, and everything else will fall into place.”

 

Castiel was sitting at the war table when the brothers returned and looked up at them as they made their way into the Bunker. 

Sam walked in front of Dean and greeted Castiel with a smile and a wave while Dean kept his head hung and tried to fight the urge to throw up and collapse in on himself.

“Hey, Cas!” Sam called and  _ damn him  _ for being so calm. “How’d ya do without us?”

“I finally discovered what peace and quiet meant. I think I miss it.”

_ Great,  _ Dean thought,  _ leave it to Cas to grasp the idea of a joke the one time I need him to be serious.  _

“So sorry to inconvenience you,” Sam chuckled and set down his bag just as Dean took the last step into their home.

Castiel smiled at Sam before looking at Dean nervously. “Hello, Dean,” he offered in a softer tone and Dean lifted his eyes towards him and nodded gently.

_ What the fuck am I supposed to say?  _ “H–Hey, Cas.”  _ Okay, that works.  _

“How was the hunt?”

Dean shrugged. “Easy enough.”

“Good.”

“Yeah, uh so I, um–” _God, just spit it out._ Dean shuffled on his feet slightly and set his bag down before running a hand down his face. “Uh….” ‘ _Just go with your gut,_ _tell him how you feel, and everything else will fall into place.’_ “Right,” Dean mumbled and looked at Castiel before nodding and walking over to him.

Castiel, still seated at the table, watched in anticipation as Dean strutted over to him. His body tensed and his mind shouted warnings at him but much of his nervousness dissolved into confusion when Dean took his face between his hands and bent over until his mouth was planted firmly against Castiel’s. Castiel’s emotions switched once more and his confusion faded away into joy. An overabundance of it actually. And while he was too busy trying to figure that all out, he forgot that he was supposed to be kissing Dean back.

_ Oh, shiiiiit!  _ Dean’s brain hissed at the lack of response from Castiel.  _ Fuck, pull back, idiot! Pull back!  _ Dean dropped his hands from Castiel’s face and quickly pulled his mouth off of his. Before he could push out an apology however, Castiel was grabbing his arms and pulling him back down against him to kiss him properly. 

His arms moved around Dean’s shoulders and his lips parted against his as he pulled Dean closer and closer and welcomed their kiss into deeper territory to the point where Castiel’s tongue slipped bravely into Dean’s mouth and Dean’s hands were starting to run down his thighs.

The thing that broke the two apart was the loud clearing of a throat from Sam. Dean pulled away again and stood up fully before looking at his brother in shock, almost as if he had forgotten he was there (which, in all honesty, he had). “Uhh,” Dean started and looked from his brother to Castiel. “Uh, you–you were–” He cleared his throat. “You volunteer at an animal shelter.”

_ Dude, seriously?  _ his mind asked as his brother voiced the same question out loud.

“I–I mean,” Dean started again, “I thought you were dating Sam. I thought you two were going out on dates and that’s why I was so upset and stuff because I love you, you know? I mean, I’m in love with you and I thought you liked Sam so I guess I got scared and angry and sad and then I took it out on you two and I’m so sorry, Cas,” Dean said and locked eyes with him. “An–And, Sam,” he said and looked back towards his brother. “I’m so sorry and I hope you can forgive me for–”

“Yes,” Castiel said with a nod. “Yes, I forgive you.” Dean smiled and Castiel smiled back. “And I love you, too.”

“Awesome.”

“So!” Sam started and clapped his hands together. “Glad that’s taken care of, who’s hungry? Everyone? Great, I’m gonna go get us some food.” Sam reached into Dean’s pocket and pulled out the keys to the Impala before venturing back up the stairs. However, before he left, he turned back to face Dean and Castiel with a grin and nodded his head. “And  _ yes _ , this is totally me just ‘getting out the house’ so you two can enjoy some time alone. God knows you need it,” he chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Pizza place is fifteen minutes away, Asian takeout is twenty. What’s your pick?”

Dean looked from Sam to Castiel and back again. “How far is that burger joint?”

“Dude, no, that’s like forty-five minutes.”

“I really want burgers, Sammy,” Dean said with a shrug.

“Uh,” Castiel chimed in with a raised finger as he stood up. “I would also enjoy hamburgers for dinner.”

Sam glared at Castiel and shook his head. “Says the man who doesn’t eat,” he mumbled. “Fine. But you’re both getting turkey burgers and I don’t want to hear crap about it.” He left the Bunker after that statement and Dean grumbled his dislike for Sam’s meal decision and crossed his arms.

“I could make it beef,” Castiel said and Dean turned his head to look at him just before Castiel did the same. Dean raised his eyebrows in a questioning gesture and Castiel laughed breathily. “I’m an angel. I can turn turkey into beef. Christ wasn’t the only one with nourishment altering abilities.”

Dean made an impressed expression and Castiel smiled proudly.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll keep you around,” Dean joked before leaning in and kissing Castiel gently.

“You’d have a hard time getting rid of me anyway,” Castiel whispered against his lips and turned to face Dean fully before slowly weaving his hands through his hair and kissing him again. 

“So,” Dean started as his hands slipped onto Castiel’s waist, “forty-five minutes and I gotta work up an appetite. What should we do?”

Castiel pulled back slightly to stare into Dean’s eyes and smiled. “I could tell you about how I delivered a puppy the other night.” Dean’s eyebrows knit together in confusion and Castiel lowered his eyes in thought. “Although…. Your appetite might be thrown off.”

Dean watched Castiel try to work through a solution in his head and sighed softly as a smile pulled its way onto his face. “Cas, I would love nothing more than to hear that story.” Castiel looked back up at Dean with a bright face and excited eyes.

“Really?”

“Definitely.” Dean took a seat at the table and Castiel grabbed the one next to him. “From the top, every detail, I wanna hear all about it.”

And with the amount of vivaciousness that Castiel delved into the story, Dean knew he had made the right decision that night. About more than one thing.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reads my dudes!! Please feel free to leave that good good (comments, kudos) that makes me smile! Have a great day :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: livinglike-itssummer or marvelsassbutts
> 
> Find me on Twitter: MarvelsAssbutts


End file.
